Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny
It's Happening.... The Rematch You Fanboys Have BEGGED FOR!!! (jk, I'm doing this because of MAJOR demand, also, I think it's stupid as well) RULES FOR THIS DB *EVERYTHING VS EVERYTHING *NO MATERIAL LEFT OUT *MAKE SURE YOU GRAB THE BROWN PANTS Description Nearly a year after writing this, many fanboys and fangirls RAGED about how stupid it was for Mickey Mouse to win, and honestly, the writer TOTALLY AGREES. But...he was too lazy to do anything.... BUT NOW, because of ONE user that stood above the rest *COUGHCOUGHGOCOUGHHANCOUGHCOUGH* He is DETERMINED to bring this fight back!! ...BUUUUUUUT you're all gonna have to be patient. (You can do that, right?) But anyway, the writer needs YOUR HELP!! What do YOU know about Bugs Bunny?! What do YOU know about Mickey Mouse?! Leave a comment bellow or leave something on the message wall, because IT MUST BE KNOWN!!! ...ladies and gentlemen... I give you...a rematch! Interlude Wiz: They're the two most famous cartoons on the planet, bringing joy to millions across the globe. Boomstick: I know! Let's make them brutally murder each other! Wiz: Mickey Mouse, the face of Disney. Boomstick: And Bugs Bunny, the rascally Looney Toon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mickey Mouse Wiz: As Disney slowly conquers the world of entertainment franchise by franchise, one face stands at the front. Boomstick: Mickey's just might be the most recognizable 3 circles on the Planet. Wiz: Walt's most iconic figure is a powerhouse, capable of going up against nearly any other figure under their corporate letterhead. And his arsenal is impressively varied. Boomstick: He's been trained from the early days in the art of magic. While the catalogue of spells he's used over the years is too extensive to go over completely, some of his most notable are animating lifeless objects, casting offensive blasts, and healing himself and others. Wiz: But don't mistake him as some conjurer of cheap tricks. Boomstick: Hey! He doesn't own that Franchise. Yet. Wiz: ...in addition to magic, Mickey wields the Keyblade, an enchanted weapon much deadlier than a sword. Boomstick: Wielding it demonstrates both his impressive athletic abilities and combat skills. Wiz: Though generally peaceful, Mickey has defeated hundreds of foes when threatened. From giant spiders to devious cats to Captain Hook, evildoers all through the Magic Kingdom fear the mouse. Boomstick: But Wait! You're Forgetting His Deadliest Weapon. Wiz: I am not! I just figured you'd want to talk about that. Boomstick: You're Damn Right. In Recent Years, Mickey discovered a Magic Paintbrush capable of Spraying an unlimited amount of paint or thinner. Wiz: Paint turns evil beings good... Boomstick: And thinner erases whatever it hits from existence! It's like the Unmaker, But easier to slip through airport security. Wiz: I knew travelling with you was a bad idea. Bugs Bunny Wiz: While Mickey is a lovable pacifist who's more than capable of defending himself when threatened, Bugs Bunny is a wily trickster fearlessly challenging anyone he meets. Boomstick: You'd think a rabbit would hide when some guy with a shotgun walks into it's woods, but not this one. Wiz: When Bugs has to fight, he breaks out, well, whatever he thinks he needs, an animation technique called the Magic Satchel. Boomstick: You know, like the one Deadpool used? Deadpool: You called? Wiz: NO, Wade. Stay out. Boomstick: Some of Bugs' favorite weapons include massive mallets, boxing gloves, and carrots filled with dynamite. And anvils. Always anvils. Wiz: Antics aside, Bugs is a clever combatant, always analyzing his foe and the surrounding environment to find a way to win. Boomstick: Oh, and he has a magic pencil that allows him to step outside the fourth wall and control the cartoon landscape. Fun! Deadpool: Yeah, he's an old fourth wall breaking expert. Like me! Wiz: God damn it Wade! Deadpool: Alright, fine, I'm going. *door slams* Boomstick: He may be a simple rabbit, but Bugs can handle anything with his silver tongue, endless supply of disguises, and natural athletic ability. Wiz: You're inching dangerously close to Space Jam territory, Boomstick. Boomstick: What!? Never. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Mickey Mouse was sitting in a comfy chair with a book in his hand. As he flipped through the pages, he picked up a slight rumbling sound. In a few moments, the floor bulged and a grey, long-eared head poked through. Bugs Bunny looked around and seemed dissatisfied with his surroundings. "Ah, I knew I should turned left at Timbuktu." He said to himself. He pulled out a map and glanced over it, absentmindedly reaching for a carrot. Instead, he pulled out a stick of dynamite. Mickey tossed his book aside and grabbed the explosive, throwing it out the window. Bugs looked at him and pulled an actual carrot, biting into it. "Eh, what's up doc?" he asked casually. Mickey crossed his arms. "You don't belong here." He said. "Especially with bombs." Bugs stood up and threw an arm around Mickey's shoulder. "I see what you're saying. In fact, I'm gonna leave right now." Instead, he drew back his foot and kicked the mouse square in the rear, sending him flying through the wall. He laughed mischievously. "What a sucker." He stepped out through the hole as Mickey stood back up. FIGHT! Mickey concentrated and fired several shots of magic energy at the rabbit, but Bugs easily leaps over it. He pulled a hammer out of nowhere and brought it down hard on Mickey's head. The mouse staggered slightly, but quickly regained his balance. He blocked the next swing with his arm and punched Bugs backwards. He rushed forward and quickly struck the rabbit with several more quick blows. "Okay, okay." Bugs said as he stumbled away. "Truce?" He held out his hand and Mickey nodded. "Very well." He took the rabbit's hand and a high voltage surge blasted through his body. Bugs grinned. "Gotcha." He swung his hammer and smacked Mickey into the distance, then tossed his joy buzzer aside. "That'll take care of him." As he turned away, a root burst from the ground and wrapped around him. Mickey approached, animating the trees to attack. Bugs pulled out a lighter and flicked it. The trees shrieked at the sight of the flame and scurried off, dropping the rabbit. As he hefted his hammer, Mickey responded by pulling out his Keyblade. The two weapons collided and Mickey managed to hook the hammer's handle. He twisted and pulled the mallet from his foe's hands. With his opponent disarmed, Mickey swung rapidly, striking with multiple slashes and finally sending Bugs flying. He leaps after him and caught the rabbit with a powerful downward strike, sending him slamming into the ground. He landed and found Bugs laying in a crater, coughing weakly. "You got me, buddy." He choked out. He pulled Mickey close. "Don't leave me. It's getting dark. Why's it so dark?" He coughed some more. "You'll be alright." Mickey prepared a healing spell. "Yeah, you're right." Bugs noted. He pulled a pair of boxing gloves out of nowhere and uppercuts the mouse before he could finish. Mickey landed on his feet and swung his Keyblade, but Bugs dodged to the side and swung another punch, slamming his fist into the back of Mickey's head. As Mickey staggered, Bugs grabbed his pants and pulled out a bundle of TNT, dropping it straight down them. He ran far away as a huge explosion engulfed the mouse. From the smoke, a stream of liquid shot out, and Bugs narrowly avoided it by digging into the ground. He poked his head out of the hole for a moment to see Mickey stomping his way with a paintbrush in hand. He fired another shot of thinner and Bugs ducked back down. "I'm over here." Bugs called, popping up off to Mickey's right. As the mouse tried to hit him, he began digging all over the area, popping up here and there, "You couldn't hit the Earth with a rock." He laughed as he leaned against Mickey's house. The mouse whirled and aimed his brush. "Dodge this!" He let loose with a massive stream of thinner, engulfing the entire building. When he let up, there was nothing left. He waited for the rabbit to pop up somewhere, but there was silence. "Guess I got him." As Mickey turned to leave, a shadow fell over him. He looked up just in time to be crushed under a giant anvil. As he pulled himself out from under the hunk of metal and raised his brush defensively, Bugs sat back in a chair. "Now you're in my world." He laughed as he lifted his pencil and started drawing skyscraper-sized statues of himself all around the mouse. Mickey sprayed them with thinner, however, erasing them. "Bad move." He drew a line through the mouse, splitting him in two. He inked in a narration box, "And Mickey died." KO! Results Boomstick: Ow. My childhood. Wiz: As cartoon characters, Mickey and Bugs can take incredible amounts of punishment. Heck, both of them have survived explosions that wiped out whole planets. Boomstick: But that doesn't make them invincible. In fact, both had the perfect method of taking the other out. Wiz: However, Bugs' agility and burrowing ability allowed him to avoid Mickey's thinner, while Mickey himself had no way to avoid Bugs taking over the animation. Boomstick: Probably didn't help that Mickey's kindhearted nature played right into Bugs' tricks. That rabbit was just too animated for Mickey to handle. Wiz: The winner is Bugs Bunny. Who would you be rooting for? Mickey Mouse Bugs Bunny Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles